


Midnight Mermaid

by Bass_Line



Series: SayoMisa Summer Love [1]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: And Kaoru's only mentioned once, F/F, Hagumi's barely mentioned, SayoMisa isn't really a thing yet but I guess it also is if you squint?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bass_Line/pseuds/Bass_Line
Summary: Sometimes, playing in the water in the middle of the night can give you a different perspective of someone.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Okusawa Misaki
Series: SayoMisa Summer Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889266
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Midnight Mermaid

"Okusawa-san, Tsurumaki-san, may we have a moment of your time?" Misaki tilted her head to face her seniors, while Kokoro gave them a dazzling smile in response. Sayo and Rinko winced, they could never get used to the intensity of Kokoro's smiles. It was far too bright for them. "It's to our knowledge that Tsurumaki-san has booked two houses by the beach?"

"Oh, you mean the ones that we own?" Sayo nodded, of course Kokoro's family owned beach houses. Kokoro smiled even harder, the two Roselia members didn't even believe that it was possible for Kokoro to dial up her smiles. "I can give one to Roselia!"

"W-What Hikawa-san meant… is that Roselia… wishes to rent one of them… from you…" Rinko hurriedly intervened, taken aback by how easily Kokoro decided to just give one of her family's property to a group of teenagers who barely knew how to manage properties.

"I-I'm sure we can work something out, right Kokoro?" Misaki agreed, giving a house was _too_ much, even by Kokoro's standards. Sayo and Rinko nodded furiously, they didn't wish to own a beach house, as much as Ako and Lisa would love the idea. "Um… What're your budget for rent?"

"Can't we just give them the house Misaki?"

"Absolutely not Tsurumaki-san! We just need the space for… around a week during the second week of the summer holidays?" Sayo pulled out her phone and scrolled through her calendar, which listed the days that she was busy. "We've allocated a budget of 100000 yen, and I think we can afford to pay 1200 yen per day?"

"How about we just lend you the house for the week?" Misaki suggested, attempting to find a solution that would make both Kokoro and Sayo happy. Sayo mulled over the suggestion, at least Roselia wasn't getting a house. Kokoro grinned, apparently happy with Misaki's idea. Rinko sighed in relief, simply thankful that Roselia wasn't getting a summer house when they just needed it for a week.

"That sounds reasonable. Shirokane-san, could you give me the receipts for last week? Ah, except the one for accessories. I've already reimbursed you for that one." Sayo gave a curt nod in agreement, her attention now directed at Rinko. The keyboardist nodded, bowing at her juniors before leaving the classroom. "Thank you both for your generosity. Please feel free to tell us to keep our volumes to a minimum should any of you are uncomfortable with it."

"Misaki, we should have a sleepover with Roselia!" Misaki was about to shrug the comment off, but upon noticing the pale look on Sayo's face, she realised that she should probably intervene. Kokoro was oblivious to the horror on Sayo's face, not like it would stop her from insisting on the idea.

"Um… I'll work out the details with you Sayo-san?"

"... Very well Okusawa-san, I believe lunch break is ending?" Sayo resigned herself to the mercy of Kokoro's whims, and gave Misaki a pointed look. Misaki sighed, dreading the new workload she had to do with regards to lending the house to Roselia. She made her way out 2-B's classroom, and was halfway stopped by Sayo. "Okusawa-san, I wish to express my gratitude to you."

"For what?"

"It's not easy managing your studies with the administrative work for your own band as well as your part-time job, and on Roselia's behalf, I apologise for increasing your workload." Misaki's deadpan expression softened, it wasn't every day that someone who wasn't Kanon voiced out appreciation and understanding for her work. "I hope that we could work closely with regards for the second week."

"That… actually sounds great." Misaki may be scared of the guitarist, but she had nothing but the highest respect towards her work ethic. Sayo's professionalism usually caught Misaki off guard, but at least it didn't give her unnecessary headaches. "Thanks."

"... I'll be returning to my classroom, and you should do the same." Sayo awkwardly ended the conversation, her back stiffening as she retreated back to her classroom. Misaki couldn't resist a smile as Sayo turned her back on her, she personally felt that Sayo's awkwardness was soft, for a lack of words to describe the fluffy and warm feeling she felt.

_'A sleepover with Roselia… Nah, sounds like trouble for both me and Sayo-san. And I guess for Shirokane-san too.'_

* * *

"I don't get it, why can't we ditch Yukina-san and go to the beach?" Ako whined, it was their third day at the beach house Roselia had borrowed from Hello, Happy World! and they still hadn't made much progress on their songs. "We've already decided on the set list!"

"We can't be satisfied with what we have _now_ , we need to strive for perfection and push through our limits." Sayo replied, watching Lisa dump a bowl of candy onto Yukina, who was lying on the sofa as she tried to rack her brain for ideas. "Imai-san, while we understand that your hobby is to pamper Minato-san, please don't give her diabetes. Or obesity. Actually, include a sore throat to the list of things candy could do to her."

"She functions better with sweets!" Lisa protested, ignoring a moan coming from the mountain of sweets on the sofa. Rinko panicked, she wasn't sure what was an appropriate response to the current conversation. Eventually, she decided to make her way towards the sofa and pick up a piece of candy from the mountain. "You guys can have some y'know!"

"Gooooooooooooood morning everyone!" Four out of five Roselia members yelped with shock, while Yukina sat up from the mountain, a startled look in her golden eyes as they turned to the now unlocked entrance. Standing there was Kokoro and Kanon, the latter fue-ing in distress. "Wanna join us for a barbecue dinner later? It's gonna be super duper yummy!"

"Tsurumaki-san! Just because you own this house doesn't mean you should barge in unannounced! Especially when you're aware that we're borrowing this place!" Sayo yelled, her chest heaving rapidly in shock from being startled by the heiress. Kokoro had a confused smile plastered on her face, while Kanon was apologising furiously. "Couldn't you contact us?!"

"Oh! Hagumi just… wait, what's that term people are using? Oh yeah! Hagumi yeeted my phone into the ocean! Now we're able to call the fishies!"

"... Someone push Minato-san off the sofa, I need to lie down." Sayo groaned, the last thing she needed in the morning was stupidity. From Hello, Happy World! no less. Yukina grumbled as she left the sofa, leaving a trail of candy as she got up. "You're finally awake."

"I was suffocating." Yukina replied, her deadpan tone as well as the glare sent Lisa's way giving Roselia a rough idea to Yukina's current mood. Kokoro cartwheeled inside the house, and ending her entrance with a perfect backflip. "There's a barbecue later?"

"Minato-san, you can't possibly be-"

"I like meat."

"We all do, but surely you understand that it increases the risk-"

"Meat."

"Minato-san, stop being so spoi-"

"We're joining." Sayo sighed, resigning herself to a trying dinner with Hello, Happy World!. Ako and Lisa cheered at their leader's decision, while Rinko alternated looks between a reluctant Sayo and a distressed Kanon. Kokoro laughed, pleased at Roselia's attendance. "Now get out."

"Sure! We should hang out at the beach soon!" Kanon fue-ed again, Misaki had asked her to keep an eye on the excitable girl, but she was doing a terrible job at doing so. "Ooh, wanna come over to our place? We can call the fishies!"

"... Hey Rinrin, are fishes able to talk?" Ako whispered to Rinko, while Sayo slammed the door on Kokoro and Kanon in an extreme bid to get them out of their beach house. Rinko blinked, unsure if the drummer was being serious. "Like… do they go 'glub glub' or 'blurb blurb'?"

"... Both?"

* * *

"Sayo-san, can I sit beside you?" Misaki asked tiredly, she had a long day keeping Kokoro and Hagumi in check. Kaoru was fine, except girls started flocking to her when they were at the beach. Sayo shrugged, the rest of Roselia had already paired up with either their girlfriends or their best friends. Misaki took a seat beside the guitarist, her left hand balancing her plate of meat while her right hand supported her. "Thanks, I'm beat."

"It must be hard ensuring that your band doesn't get into trouble."

"It's not bad, their compassion and insight makes up for their stupidity." Sayo nodded, placing a piece of meat into her mouth. Given that the meat basically melted in her mouth, Sayo guessed that Kokoro had asked her bodyguards for top quality meat. Or maybe the bodyguards sourced for such meat without Kokoro asking. Both were possible reasons after all. "There's eel too."

"Hmm, perhaps I will ask for some later." The original plan was for the girls to grill the meat themselves, however Misaki and Sayo insisted that none of them went near the grill as well as the begging expressions the bodyguards gave in hopes of being included in the girls' activities resulted in the bodyguards grilling the met for them. "... Do the bodyguards follow Tsurumaki-san around?"

"Yup, they're basically paid stalkers. And they're able to make Kokoro's whims become reality, which is honestly scary." Misaki remarked, shuddering at her traumatic visit to Michelle Land. _'Why couldn't they hire real people instead of building Michelle robots?!'_

"I would think that their appearance are less than trustworthy."

"Believe it or not, they're really nice. Of course, they really need to lose the sunglasses. They're super sketchy with them on." Misaki commented, taking a bite out of her grilled eel. They spent a period of time watching their friends enjoying themselves, with Kokoro holding up a rocket that had Hello, Happy World!'s logo on it. "... Oh god, please excuse me while I tell off a certain idiot."

"Sure." Sayo watched as Misaki ran up to Kokoro and started yelling about how the latter shouldn't even get her hands on fireworks of the rocket's size. The guitarist shook her head in disapproval, her chopsticks moving to pick up another piece of meat. She ended up picking up a large piece of grilled eel, which she was definitely sure that wasn't present when she left the grilling station. _'Did Okusawa-san gave me this while I wasn't looking, or one of the bodyguards did?'_

* * *

"Sayo! Let's go to the beach!" Lisa suggested as she entered the living room, bringing with her two bowls of shaved ice. Sayo couldn't hear her, she was listening to Yukina's recent song composition while making notes on it. Lisa frowned, pulling out one of the earphones Sayo used to listen to the composition. "Sayo! Did you even hear a single thing that I said?"

"I…" Sayo glanced at the bowls of shaved ice in Lisa's hands, assuming that the bassist was offering her shaved ice to eat. "Actually, having a bowl of shaved ice in this heat is a wonderful idea. Thank you Imai-san."

"These bowls are for Yukina and Rinko, though I guess I could make more if you want some."

"Oh. So what did you say just now?" Lisa sighed, Sayo really didn't hear her after all. She decided to deliver the shaved ice to the intended recipients first before answering Sayo, leaving the guitarist in the living room with a perplexed look. "Was it something important?"

"Sayo-saaaaaan!" Ako burst into the living room via the entrance, which was met with a scowl that could send even the bravest wild animals scurrying. Ako gulped, she figured that since it was already noon it was fine if she was loud. "Um… did Lisa-nee ask you about the beach?"

"I don't think so, why?"

"We're inviting you to hang out with us at the beach!" Lisa explained, having delivered the shaved ice as well as to check if Yukina was still alive. She was thankfully still alive, with enough energy to complain about the summer heat. "And yes, I did ask but you were listening to something."

"Just because it's our last day at the beach doesn't mean that we should slack off."

"You're just salty that the store by the beach doesn't sell fries."

"Fries should be a beach staple, but of course I don't expect you to understand Imai-san." Ako wondered how deep did Sayo's love for fries go, to think that Sayo sulked for the rest of the previous day when she found out that fries weren't available. Actually, the store had simply ran out of fries but since Lisa was the one who went to buy everyone's orders, she had lied to the guitarist that fries were no longer being sold. "There has to be a way to lodge a complaint."

"Or we could just bury Lisa-nee in sand?" Lisa gave her a disapproving look, which forced Ako to change her suggestion. "How about we just cool off in the water?"

"How about we just stay here and cool off with shaved ice?" Sayo countered, not wanting to subject herself to the blazing sun a second time. Before Ako or Lisa could protest, they heard a knock on their door. As Ako was the closest, she went to open the door and saw Hagumi and Misaki standing at their doorstep. "Is that Kitazawa-san and Okusawa-san?"

"Yep. We're wondering if Roselia would like to join us for a day at the beach?" Misaki asked, pulling down her cap so as to block out the sun's harsh glare. Hagumi beamed, excited to spend her day at the beach with her friends. Kokoro and Kanon were already at the beach setting up their umbrella while Kaoru was still getting ready. Ako and Lisa gave Sayo a pleading look, with Sayo relenting in response. "Where's Minato-san and Shirokane-san?"

"They're both cooling off in their rooms." Ako and Lisa left to change into their swimsuits, which left Sayo alone with Misaki as Hagumi had run off to find the rest at the beach. Sayo wondered if she should change into her swimsuit despite not having the intent to enter the sea. "Are you planning to swim?"

"Not really, but I'm not putting it past Kokoro and Hagumi to dump me into the water." Misaki shrugged, she was thrown into the sea when the band visited Kokoro's private island, though to be fair it was an accident on their part. "I'm wearing mine underneath just in case."

"I should consider doing the same then." Sayo agreed, deciding if she should close the door on Misaki or invite her in. She settled on the latter, which was actually the only appropriate option in this case. "Do you want to come inside?"

"I'll take you up on that offer." Misaki accepted, relieved that she was able to hide from the sun even if it was just for a little while. Sayo left the DJ alone in the living room to change into her swimsuit, with Rinko soon taking Sayo's place in the living room. "Oh, hello Shirokane-san."

"A-Are you here… for Hikawa-san…?"

"Hm? Actually I'm here to invite you guys to hang out with us at the beach, though Sayo-san did invite me in."

"I see… I'm not good… with the heat… so I'll have to… decline."

"That's fine, I don't really wanna burn into a crisp too." Lisa came out of her room, dressed in a frilly pink bikini. Ako came out after her, wearing a one-piece swimsuit with demon prints. "You guys are fast."

"Hm? Where's Sayo?"

"Hikawa-san… went to change…"

"Rinrin, you shouldn't be outside! You're gonna end up like Yukina-san!" Misaki was now curious, did Yukina suffer from a heat stroke? Probably not, but that day was particularly hot even for a summer day. "Lisa-nee, I have a great idea! One worthy of pure darkness!"

"Haha, which is?"

"Roselia should have a sleepover with HaroHapi!" Lisa and Rinko nodded, a sleepover didn't sound as bad as the barbecue. They had also planned to spend the remaining day cleaning up the house, so it meant that they didn't have practice that night. Misaki grimaced, it wasn't that she was opposed to the idea. Rather, she was concerned that Kokoro's craziness was too much for Yukina and Sayo on a summer night. "Hey Lisa-nee, do you think you can convince Yukina-san to say yes?"

"Sure can! All we need is Sayo to be on board and we're good to go~"

"Need me for what?" Sayo had stepped out of her room wearing a t-shirt that had Hina's face on it and a pair of black shorts. The rest stared at Sayo, with the girl in question confused at the sudden attention. "Did I say something wrong?"

"A-Ahaha… you really _do_ care for Hina huh?

* * *

"I'm so damn tired, how the hell did those idiots manage to party so hard?" Misaki grumbled as she made her way to the kitchen, planning to get herself a glass of water. Her whole body ached, and her skin seared with pain with every step taken. She had applied sunblock, but she still ended up getting sunburnt. After pouring herself a glass of water, she went back to the living room where both her band and Roselia slept. Everyone was accounted for, except for a futon occupant. Normally, she wouldn't have cared. However, the girl that was supposed to be occupying that futon was someone that she would've never expected to disappear. Sighing, she made her way out of the house and went to the beach, hoping that she was the type to relax at beaches and not get herself lost in the forest like what Kanon would do.

"Can't sleep Okusawa-san?" Misaki was at a loss for words, standing before her was Sayo in the swimsuit she wore earlier in the afternoon. However, what truly took her breath away was the serene smile on the guitarist's face as she splashed herself with sea water. Misaki couldn't believe that someone who was known for being uptight was currently knee deep in the ocean, at midnight no less. "Is there something wrong?"

"N-No! Nothing. Just… I didn't expect you to be so pretty." Misaki sputtered, she was aware that all her friends were good-looking in their own ways, but none of them had managed to make Misaki fumble for words. That wasn't normal, and it was a good thing that Sayo was oblivious enough to not see it. Sayo raised an eyebrow at Misaki's reply, though it was too dark for Misaki to make it out. "Wait, not that I mean that you're usually not pretty!"

"... You should join me." Sayo coolly replied as she made her way across to Misaki, reaching out for the latter's hand. Misaki hissed in pain as Sayo's fingers brushed against her sunburnt arm, startling her. "Sunburn?"

"I blame Kokoro." Misaki muttered, sputtering as water was splashed onto her face. She hastily wiped her face, glaring at a concerned Sayo. Her glare softened, and before she knew it, she was splashed a second time. "Gyah?!"

"Is it helping your sunburns?" Sayo asked, tucking a lock of hair behind her left ear as she scooped up water with her hands. She was about to splash Misaki a third time, but was soon splashed in retaliation. "Kya?!"

"Payback for just now." Misaki smirked, splashing water in Sayo's direction. Sure, she wasn't wearing a swimsuit while Sayo was wearing a rose-print skirtini, but she didn't care that she would have to take a shower later. Right now, all she cared about was having fun without a rogue Kokoro or Hagumi tackling her to the sand. It was blissfully silent, and she could tell that Sayo preferred it as such. "Why are you here instead of the beach house?"

"Is it strange if I admit that I enjoy being at the beach at night?"

"It's dangerous though."

"Hence why I never venture far." Sayo had a faint smile on her face, splashing Misaki's top in a counterattack. "Why did you come here?"

"I don't know, I figured that you're the type to stare at the beach in the middle of the night than to venture into a forest." Misaki chuckled, splashing herself with water before doing the same to Sayo. "I never thought I'd see one though."

"See what?"

"A midnight mermaid." Sayo momentarily blushed, freezing in place. This gave Misaki the opportunity to splash even more water at Sayo, but as she did so, she had accidentally lost her footing and sent both of them underwater. They immediately surfaced for air, with both of them now completely soaked. "Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine, I'm a midnight mermaid after all." Misaki initially panicked, did Sayo suffer from delusions resulting from a brief lack of oxygen? Sayo cracked a teasing smile, doing nothing to stop the warm feeling spreading in Misaki's chest. "We should head back."

"Y-Yeah…" Misaki agreed, unable to forget how Sayo went along with her offhand comment. Why did she even say that? Would she say the same if it was someone else? With these thoughts in mind, she followed Sayo back to the beach house. _'Does this mean what I think it does?'_

* * *

"Aw man, you guys should stay here for the rest of summer!" Hagumi whined as Roselia packed their luggage, with Misaki and Kaoru assisting them with their instruments. "Right Kokoron?"

"Hagumi-chan… they have other plans." Kanon commented, consoling a sulky Hagumi. Kokoro smiled, expressing her delight that they could spend a week together. "Plus we have to do our homework…"

"Nooooooooo! Hagumi doesn't wanna do homework!" Misaki sighed as she zipped up Sayo's guitar case, a dead look in her eyes as she thought about how she had to juggle her part-time job, band rehearsals, her club and summer homework within the span of a few months.

"Okusawa-san, if you need any assistance with your homework, feel free to contact me." Sayo offered, which Misaki nodded gratefully. She knew that she was able to complete her homework, but it would be beneficial if someone reliable looked through her work. "On behalf of Roselia, I would like to express our gratitude for talking Tsurumaki-san down."

"No biggie, she just doesn't have a sense of moderation." Misaki replied, stepping aside for Sayo to lift her guitar case and over her shoulder. She glanced at the rest of Roselia, watching Lisa shepherding a tired Yukina out of the house while Rinko and Ako conversed with Kaoru about theatre. "You should go rescue them, before they get affected by Kaoru-san's sphere of magnetism."

"I'm just going to leave them to fend for themselves, it's revenge for one-hit KOing me in NFO." Sayo shrugged, exiting the house while Misaki was left alone. She sighed, going over to Kaoru and attempting to pull an enamoured Ako and a frightened Rinko away from Kaoru, who was exuding charisma without any effort.

_'I should probably let Kokoro continue to think that the midnight mermaid I saw at night is a real mermaid and not Sayo-san… I wonder if she'll give me her schedule, I really need to cross-refer hers with mine if I'm gonna take up her offer.'_


End file.
